The Device
by Stary Blonde
Summary: ::FINISHED:: What happens when one insane authoress and three equally insane muses find their way to GW Land? Chaos. What else?
1. I have magical powers! Sweet!

Bob: Hello _foolish mortals, and welcome to "The Device". Now I was deeply disappointed with the number of reviews. But I will forgive you…this time._

*Li comes into room*

Li Draco: What are you doing?

Bob: I'm writing the AN.

*THUMP*

Li Draco: What the hell was that?!

Bob: *nervous* What was what?

Li Draco: *looks around*…..Where's Star-chan?

Bob: Um…she went….on a trip…yes…a trip…

*Star-chan bursts out of closet*

Star-chan: *eerily calm* Hello Bob. 

Bob: *gulp* Star-chan. How are you?

Star-chan: Oh I'm just _fine. I was locked in a closet for five hours, but I'm just fine._

Bob_: REALLY?! That's terrible! Who could have done such a thing? *reeealy nervous now*_

Star-chan: Oh it was. Someone took the light-bulb so it was completely dark. To make it worse there were bugs. Big ones. But you know what? I'll be just fine. Do you want to know why Bob?

Bob: …*gulp* S-sure.

Star-chan: I'll be fine because I know who did it.

Bob: *pale* Y-you d-d-do?

Star-chan: *smirk* Yes. Yes I do. Do you want to know _how I know, Bob?_

Bob: Not really.

Star-chan:  He was stupid enough to brag about it.

*Bob starts backing out of room*

Star-chan: Say good-bye Bob.

*Bob turns and runs*

*Star-chan runs after him*

Star-chan: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Li Draco: Idiots. 

Star-chan: *from distance* Li! Continue with the AN!!!! I left notes next to the computer!

Li Draco: Fine. *picks up paper and reads* Okay Star-chan was happy with all of the reviews we received. 

*in background*

Bob: MY ARM! SHE'S GOT MY ARM!!!!

Star-chan: YOU WILL DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!!!!!!

Li Draco: …._Right. We have a better idea of what is going to happen so this chapter should be much better then the last. She also-_

*Star-chan comes back grinning*

Star-chan: I can take over now Li.

Li Draco: Where's Bob?

*Bob comes in limping* 

Bob: I hate you.

Star-chan: *smirk* You're just mad because I kicked your ass.

Bob: Die.

Star-chan: I'm ignoring you now.

Li Draco: Can I leave?

Star-chan: No, but you don't have to talk anymore.

Li Draco: Good.

Star-chan: Now to the reviewers.

Fox_Demon: !_! Thank you sooooo much!!! I'm so glad you like it so far! I hope you like this chapter! And you were helpful! I hope to hear from you again!

Sky Fire: You want Bob? Are you sure? I'm all for beating him with sticks but I'm not quite sure if you can handle him. I have a hard enough time. Bob: What the hell is this?! You can't _have me! I belong to no one!!! Star-chan: Shut up Bob. Anyway, thank you for the review. Oh and I forgive you for what you did to __MY Wu-chan. ^__^ Ja! _

Star-chan: Okay now on to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing. Nor do we own Pepsi _or Pixie Sticks. (We forgot to mention that last time. ^^;;) Bob and Li belong to me, Star-chan, and if you would like to ****__BORROW! him you are welcome to ask. Although I have to add that Bob makes the final decision himself. So I apologize now. _

Star-chan: Okay that was a good AN I think. NOW ON WITH THE FIC!!!!

Title: "The Device" Chapter 2 -  I have magical powers?! Sweet!

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

[*last time on "The Device"-

Star-chan:  ….ARE WE LOST?!!!!

Li Draco: Oh goodie.

Bob: WE ARE NOT LOST!!! We're just …..misplaced. 

Star-chan: *sob* I'M TOO CUTE TO DIE!!!!

G-boys: *finally snap out of it*

*click*

*Li, Bob, and Star-chan turn around slowly* 

Heero: Who are you and who do you work for?]

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

*you remember where we are right?...*

Heero: *with gun…forgot to mention that last time* Who are you and who do you work for?

Star-chan: *faint*

Bob: *snicker*

Li Draco: *rolls eyes*

Wufei: Weak onna.

Quatre: Oh my.

Trowa: ……

Duo: Whoa! The babe fainted. 

Heero: Hn. …Again who are you and who do you work for? 

Bob: Why should I answer you, filthy mortal?

Heero: Answer now or I shoot.

*Star-chan wakes up*

Li Draco: *smirk* Shoot him.

Star-chan: Shoot who????

Heero: You refuse to answer the questions?

Star-chan: Answer me!!!!

Bob: *nod*

Heero: Hn. ((gun is pointed at Bob…just a reminder…))

*BANG*

Star-chan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

*BOING*

*bullet bounces of weird blue magic-y shield thingy*

((Bob: I HAVE MAGICAL POWERS?! SWEET! Star-chan: Perhaps this was a bad idea…))

Bob: Idiot. You can't harm me.  

Star-chan: Since when do you have magical powers?

Bob: Since now. 

Star-chan: Does anyone else have a feeling of impending doom? ((Star-chan: I actually say that. Go figure.))

Li Draco: Oooh big words.

Star-chan: Don't start with me.

Duo: O.O What the hell are you?!

Star-chan: Well I don't know about him *points at Bob* but I'm human…I think.

Quatre: Ahem. Perhaps we should take this to the sitting room. ((Star-chan: Did you know that's a room for sitting? Li Draco: Shut up.)) 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

*in the sitting room…a room for sitting I'm told…*

*Bob, Star-chan and Li are sitting on a couch, sofa…thing*

Star-chan: So how are all of you?

Heero: Who are you, what are you, and who do you work for?

Star-chan: Okay forget small talk. Fine. Bob you go first.

Bob: I, insolent mortal, am Bob, future ruler over all of earth, I'm not human that's all you need to know and I work for no one.

Star-chan: You don't work at all.

Bob: SILENCE!

Star-chan: Whatever. *turns back to G-boys* I'm Silver_Star, but you can call me Star-chan. Like I said I'm human…I think, and no one will let me work for them ever since I accidentally blew up all of the stereos at Best Buy. ^_^;

Li Draco: …….

Duo: What's wrong babe? Cat got your tongue?

Star-chan & Bob: Uh oh.

Li Draco: *growl*

*Li jumps off couch before anyone could blink…and now she's choking Duo..*

Li Draco: My name is Li Draco. Call me 'babe' again and I swear you won't live long enough to make that mistake again. Got it?

Duo: *turning blue* *gasp* Y-ye-yeah….

Star-chan: Li, let go of the braided baka, I don't think he's supposed to be blue.

Li Draco: Fine. *lets him go…oh dear…*

Duo: @_@ 

Star-chan: That's better. *to G-boys* So who are you?

Quatre: Well I'm Quatre Winner. It's nice to meet all of you.

Duo: *he's fine now* I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run, I may hide, but I never tell a lie. ((Hoping I got that right…)) 

Wufei: Wufei Chang ((or Chang Wufei…whichever)), onna.  

Li: *glare*

Trowa: …..Trowa Barton.

Heero: Hn…..Heero Yuy.

Star-chan: It's a pleasure to meet you. Say hello everyone.

Li & Bob: ………..

Star-chan: I can't take you guys anywhere. 

Quatre: So where are you from, Miss Star?

Star-chan: Call me Star-chan, Q-babe! 

Quatre: *blush*

Star-chan: *giggle* We're from Arizona. ((Not really…my mom was though…anyway)) So um…where are we exactly? 

Quatre: You're on the L2 colony. 

Star-chan: L2…colony? *light bulb thingy* I KNOW WHERE WE ARE!!!!  We're in the Gundam Wing dimension!!!!

Li Draco: Duh.

Bob: We already knew that idiot!

Star-chan: What?! How?!

Li Draco: How could we not?! You watched it all the time. You didn't sleep for days. You were quite annoying.

Heero: *pulls out gun* How do you know about the Gundams? 

Star-chan: Because in our dimension it's a _very good show. _

Trowa: What do you mean by _your dimension? ((oh my gosh!!! He spoke!!!!))_

Star-chan: Well Bob made a remote thingy- 

Bob: IT'S CALLED "THE DEVICE"!!!! HOW HARD IS THAT TO REMEMBER?!

Star-chan: As I was saying- he made a remote thingy that lets us travel to different dimensions. That reminds me…Bob where's "The Device" thingy?

Bob: O.O ACK! I LEFT IT ALONE!!! I'M COMING BABY!!!!

*runs to dinning room*

Duo: Did he just….

Star-chan: *sweatdrop*  Yes. He did.

*from dinning room*

Bob: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! MY BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Li Draco: Hell.

Star-chan: This can't be good.

*everyone runs to Bob*

*Bob on the floor sobbing* 

Star-chan: Bob? What's wrong?

Bob: MY BABY'S BROKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sob*

Li Draco: You mean we're stuck here?

Bob: *sniffle* *nod*

Star-chan: You mean we're stuck in a strange dimension, all alone, with no place to go?

Bob: Y-y-y-y-yes!!!!! *sob*

Star-chan: *starts to tear up*

Quatre: Don't worry, Miss Star you may all stay here.

Star-chan: *tears disappear instantly…hmmm…* REALLY Q-BABE?! Thank you!!! *glomps Quatre* 

Quatre: Can't…*gasp*…breath.

Star-chan: *lets go of Quatre and turns to Bob & Li* Guys did you hear?! We get to stay here!!!! In this mansion!!! Here!!!

Li: Oh joy.

Bob: *sniffle* My baby's broken….

To Be Continued….

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Star-chan: There you go!!! Did you like? It was much longer then the last one. 5 ½ pages! Funnier too I think.

Bob: What is it with you and cliffhangers? 

Star-chan: I don't know…it's the easy way to end a chapter?

Li Draco: Uh huh. …How the hell old are we?

Star-chan: We're all 16 silly!

Li Draco: Don't call me that. …What happened to all of our weapons? 

Star-chan: Um….I'm not sure…we may see a return of the flamethrower. I'm not sure. 

Bob: Brilliant.

Star-chan: Oh shut up! *to readers* Again for all of the reviews! Can't wait to hear from you again! Till next chapter!

~ Silver_Star, Bob, & Li Draco


	2. Flamethrowers and Pixie Sticks

Silver_Star: Hello! I'm Silver_Star, but you can call me Star-chan. And this *points to teen-age guy with dark hair and blue eyes* is Bob. He's one of my muses. Say hi Bob.

Bob: Die mortals!

Star-chan: Please be nice, Bob. 

Bob: *growl*

Star-chan: Okay, let me rephrase. Please don't bite anyone, Bob. 

Bob: I make no promises.

Star-chan: *sigh* Fine. Thankfully I have more then one muse. This *points to teen-age girl with long black hair and green eyes* is Li Draco. She doesn't bite. Say hi, Li.  

Li Draco: Whatever. 

Star-chan: Can you please be a bit more social? 

Li Draco: No. It goes against my morals. 

Star-chan: -_-;;; Fine. That's just fine. *to readers*  I'm a teen-ager with silver hair and eyes. My mood changes so don't expect me to be this nice all of the time. ^_^  Oh yeah, Li and Bob are going to be in this fic. I apologize now for any damage that they cause.  That's good for now. ON TO THE DISCLAIMER!!!

Disclaimer: Die mortals.

Silver_Star: What the?! BOB WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE DISCLAIMER?!!! 

Bob: Don't you like it?

Silver_Star: No! You didn't state that we don't own Gundam Wing!!! 

Bob: Of course _we don't own Gundam Wing. I do. _

Silver_Star: No you don't!!!! *growl* This is the last time I let you do the disclaimer. LI! COME FIX THIS!!!!

 Li Draco: Fine.

Disclaimer:  We don't own Gundam Wing. Bob and I belong to Star-chan. Besides you don't want Bob. He bites. Hard.

Li Draco: There. Happy?

Silver_Star: Very. Good work! NOW ON WITH THE FIC!!! 

Title:   "The Device" – Chapter 1: Flame-throwers and Pixie Sticks 

Author(s): Silver_Star, Li Draco, and Bob 

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

*in Star-chan's room*

Star-chan: Bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bo-

Li Draco: Are you going to keep doing that _all day?!_

Star-chan: Unless you plan on entertaining me….yes. 

Li Draco: I will end you!!!!!

Star-chan: Whatever. Bored bored bored bo-

Li Draco: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! 

Bob: *runs into the room* I'VE DONE IT!!!!

Star-chan: *looks over at Bob* What did you do now, Bob?

Bob: *evil grin* I've come up with a device that will allow me to travel to anywhere I want. I call it "The Device".

Li Draco: Are you just too lazy to get on a plane?

Bob: Simple human. "The Device" allows me to travel to other dimensions as well. 

Star-chan: Right. So where is this "device"?

Bob: IT'S "THE DEVICE" FOOLISH MORTAL!!!! …And it's right here. *pulls out what looks like a TV remote control*

Star-chan: How is that supposed to let you travel to other dimensions and…IS THAT MY REMOTE?!!!

Bob: …Maybe.

Star-chan: DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR THAT?! I had to make Li my human remote! 

Li Draco: Yes. Remind me to kill you all. 

Bob: Are you two done?

Star-chan: NO! YOU OWE ME A NEW REMOTE!!!!!

Bob: *rolls eyes* Fine.

Star-chan: Silver and sparkly!!!!!!!!

Bob: Whatever.

Star-chan: YAY!!! Hehehehehehehehehehehe

Bob: Now if I may continue….*silence* Good. I am planning on testing "The Device" today. Do any of you foolish mortals wish to join me?

Star-chan: Ooooooh! ME! ME! 

Li Draco: Sure.

Bob: Excellent. Now gather a FEW items then we'll be on our way.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

*a FEW hours later*

Bob: *standing outside of room* COME ON!!!! WHAT IN THE HELL IS TAKING YOU SO LONG! 

*Star-chan comes out with three BIG suitcases* 

Star-chan: *out of breath* Okay. I'm ready.

Bob: O.O I SAID PACK A _FEW ITEMS!!!!! NOT YOUR WHOLE ROOM!!!!!! WHAT DID YOU PACK?!!!!_

Star-chan: Just the essentials. 

Bob: Like what?

Star-chan: Guns, matches, lighters, clothes, pixie sticks, Pepsi, and sparkly things. That kind of stuff.

*Li walks out of her room with one backpack*

Li Draco: You're lucky. I had to talk her out of bringing her flame-thrower.

Bob: I can't wait until I rule over you all.

Li Draco: Yeah good for you. By the way, where are we going?

Bob: *evil grin* We are going to the dimension where I rule over all of earth. 

*Star-chan and Li walk back to their rooms*

Star-chan: I'm going to go get that flame-thrower.

Li Draco: I need more guns.

Bob: OH COME ON!!!!!!!!!

*five minuets later*

Bob: Are you two ready now?!

Star-chan: *pout* Yes. ((AN: Bob: I refused to let her take three suitcases. Star-chan: Jerk.))

Li Draco: Whatever.

Bob: Alright. Get ready mortals. Here we go. *takes out remote…I mean "The Device" and pushes button*

*POP*

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

*in Gundam Wing land at one of Quatre's many mansions…in the dinning room….at 6:30pm….on a Sunday* 

Duo: Hey Wu-man! Pass the rolls will ya?

Wufei: MAXWELL!!!! I'VE TOLD YOU MY NAME IS-

*POP* ((AN: Star-chan: That's his name? I thought it was Wufei. Bob: Idiot. 'Pop' is just the sound we made. Star-chan: Ooooooh! I get it. Bob: Great! Now shut up.))

*Bob, Star-chan and Li 'pop' up….next to the dinner table…in a pile…okay…* 

Star-chan: *on top of the pile*….pain….

Li Draco: *under Star-chan and a bag full of knives…don't ask* I…will kill...you…all.

Bob: *under everything...ouch* C-can't…*gasp* ...breath!

G-boys: ……… *shocked silence…just so you know…*

Star-chan: Good…for you.

Bob: *growl* ATTACK MINIONS OF DARKNESS!!! ATTACK!!! 

*nothing*

Bob: Hhhhmmm I was sure I would have minions of darkness when I ruled over all of earth. *sniffle* They were on the top of my list too.

Star-chan: You have a list?!

Bob: Yes. 

Star-chan: What kind of list?

Bob: My list of things to have when I take over all of earth. *sob*

Li Draco: Don't even start.

Bob: *somehow gets out from under everything…I don't know how…* Wait a minuet! I would have thought that when I ruled over all of earth it would have been more…chaotic. This place is way too calm. Where are the minions of darkness?! Where's all the fire?!

Star-chan:  ….ARE WE LOST?!!!!

Li Draco: Oh goodie.

Bob: WE ARE NOT LOST!!! We're just …..misplaced. 

Star-chan: *sob* I'M TOO CUTE TO DIE!!!!

G-boys: *finally snap out of it*

*click*

*Li, Bob, and Star-chan turn around slowly* 

Heero: Who are you and who do you work for?

To Be Continued…..

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Bob: That's it?!

Star-chan: No that's not it!!! That's just where we're stopping for now. 

Bob: But I want to know what happens?! Where are my minions of darkness?! Do you even know what the hell is going to happen?!

Star-chan: Um…no. ^^;

Bob: YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO US?!!!!

Star-chan: ….No.

Bob: MORONS!!! I'M SURROUNDED BY MORONS!!!!!!

Star-chan: *sniffle* You don't have to be so mean! *sob*

Li Draco: Great. You made her cry. 

Bob: Shut up! 

Star-chan: *sobs stop abruptly*

Bob: That's better.

Star-chan: *to reader(s)* I really don't have much of an idea of what is going to happen so any and all suggestions will be appreciated! Now Bob, ask the nice readers to review.

Bob: Read and review, or die.

Star-chan: O.O BOB!!!! YOU CAN'T THREATEN THE READERS!!!!

Bob: Yes I can. 

Star-chan: NO! NO YOU CAN'T!!! *growl* Li will you please take care of this?

Li Draco: Fine. Read and review. There done.

Star-chan: -_-;;; Why did I get stuck with the defective muses?! 

Bob: Don't blame us. You're the one who created us insolent mortal.

Star-chan: Oh yeah….Well till the next chapter!

Silver_Star, Bob and Li Draco


	3. I never thought I could hate anyone more...

Star-chan: Hello!!! Welcome to chapter three of "The Device".  Hehehehehe I can't wait till you read this chapter. It's going to be great! 

Bob: Why should we believe what you say?

Star-chan: Because I'm the author.

Bob: Of a fan-FICTION.

Star-chan: I-I-*growl* ATTACK BUNNIES! ATTACK!!!

*nothing happens*

Star-chan: What?! Where are my bunnies? !_! I wanted bunnies!!! *pout* It's not fair.

Bob: You are so pathetic. 

Star-chan: Yes. Yes I am. But at least I'm cute!

Bob: *snicker*

Star-chan: *goes zero system* Are you saying I'm not cute?

Bob: *pale* No! No I'm not saying that at all. Please don't kill me.

Star-chan: Why would I kill you? 

Bob: *starts to breath again*

Star-chan: When I could just torture you.

Bob: *pales once more* LI HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!

Li Draco: *sigh* Hey Star-chan, I think I saw your cat using your Wufei plushie as a cat toy.

Star-chan: WU-CHAN!!!!!!! Noel will pay. *runs out of room* I'M COMING BABY!

((Star-chan: Just so you know I don't really have a Wu-chan plushie. !_! But one can dream.))

Bob: *hugs Li* Thank you thank you thank you thank you

Li Draco: You're welcome. Now get off of me.

*Star-chan comes back in with plushie…Bob is still hugging Li by the way…*

Star-chan: Not to worry! Wu-chan is still alive and so is Kitty-chan. ((Noel my kitty…never mind.)) *blink* Have I missed something?

*Bob lets go of Li*

Bob: *blush* Of course not foolish mortal.

Li Draco: *barely blushing but blushing none the less* I hate you all.

Star-chan: *evil grin* Oh I believe you.

Bob: *changes subject abruptly* Star-baka since I have magical powers does that mean that I get to rule over all of earth?

Star-chan: No.

Bob: Drat.

Li Draco: Can we please get this over with.

Star-chan: Fine. TO THE REVIEWERS!!!!

Star-chan: !_! I am soooo happy!!! I got five reviews for chapter 2! Sure one person reviewed twice, but I don't care. A million thank you-s to all of you!!!

**Twilight (keeper of the light): Thanks! I'm really glad you like it! Don't worry I will continue to write this even if I only have one reviewer. **

**Kel: Star-chan: HEY LI YOU HAVE A FAN!!!!!!! **

Li Draco: Goodie.

Star-chan: *scowl* You could at least be nice to your fan.

Li Draco: Fine. *in hyper/perky voice* Oh goodie!!! That is sooooo nice of you. *goes back to regular voice…thank heaven* There. I'm done for today. *leaves* 

Star-chan: *starts sobbing uncontrollably* 

Bob: *sigh* Great now I have to finish this. I hope you realize how much this vexes me mortal. *reads over review* Okay first of all it's "THE DEVICE"!!!! WHY THE HELL IS THAT SO HARD TO REMEMBER!!!!!! Second yes _I will fix My Baby. *sniff* I was against breaking it in the first place. But noooooo Star-baka went and broke it anyway. I shall have my revenge. REVENGE!!!!!!! Ahem. DBZ huh? Yes that would work. That would work quite well. _

Star-chan: I'm back!

Bob: Great.

Star-chan: You can leave now.

Bob: Good.

Star-chan: We were planning on taking this idea farther then just GW, so DBZ would be fun. You'll have to wait till this fic it done first though. It's not good for us to write two things at once, things tend to get mixed up. Don't worry though! We're doing pretty well on this one so a sequel or what ever shouldn't be too far off. Thank you for the great review!!!

**Sky Fire: Yep you can now rent (borrow) Bob for the low low price of doing a shameless plug for Star-chan! So what do you think? Are you in? You could use him for Author's Notes or hell he could even be put in a fic if the both of us approve! So what do you think? Oh and Quatre is kawaii, ne? ((If you have no idea what the hell I just said, here you go: Oh and Quatre is cute, am I right? …Roughly.)) Don't worry I've managed to blow up a hot dog before. Mom wasn't happy about that one. Anyway, thank you soooo much for the review! Can't wait for the next chapter of your fic! **

**Ellie Maxwell: Star-chan: Okay well I e-mailed you so I hope you got it. Anyway, hmmm muse dating. Interesting. What do you think Bob?**

Bob: I hate the idea.

Star-chan: To bad you're doing it anyway. So there! *sticks out tongue*

Bob: I will come up with a very painful way to rule over you. 

Star-chan: Uh huh. Leave. *bob leaves* Now about this muse sleepover, that would be a great idea for a fic! E-mail me and we'll brainstorm.

Bob: Don't you have to have a brain to do that?

Star-chan: I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!

Bob: Whatever.

Star-chan: You can borrow Bob, if you still want him. Please still want him! 

Bob: Please. Everyone _wants me. They always want what they can't have. That and I'm hott. _

Star-chan: *bursts out laughing* S-sure *giggle* you *gasp* are. HAHAHA! 

Bob: I hate you.

Star-chan: *wipes away tear* Anyway, I hope you get some inspiration from this next chapter! Oh and Chibi Jane! It wasn't easy but I finally thought of a way to write raspberries in this chapter. I hope you are pleased! Thank you thank you thank you thank you for the reviews!!!

**PRETTY LIL KITTY (aka TokyoPrincess): Thank you thank you for the review!!!! I really did like your fic!!!! ******

Star-chan: NOW ON TO THE DISCLAIMER!!!!

Disclaimer: We don't own Gundam Wing, Best Buy (Star-chan forgot that last time.), Britney Spears (thank bunnies…you'll get the Britney Spears thing later.), or anything else that owning would make me lots of money. I DO own Li Draco and Bob. They are mine. You can borrow them if you review and ask. Oh and a bit of a warning there will be MAJOR Relena bashing in this chapter so if you don't like it …PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!!! I'm not anti-Relena all the way! If she's written correctly I really like her. But it fun to write her the way I do. And the part about the raspberries was suggested by Ellie Maxwell and her muse Chibi Jane. That's all for the disclaimer. Good day!

Shameless Plugs – 

Star-chan: Okay look I've decided that for the authors that read and review my fic I will do a shameless plug for there fic. Now there are some requirements that you have to meet before I will do this, here they are. 1) I have to have read it 2) I have to approve of it (no lemons or slash please! I don't like either.) 3) You have to ask (I'm only doing these two because they reviewed and I like their fics.) Okay well here we go.

Read Sky Fire's 'Cry For Me'. It's really good! It's a Quatre/Usagi (sailor moon) fic. Usagi finds herself in the Gundam Wing dimension. It's a Drama/Romance so enjoy!

I also suggest Ellie Maxwell's 'Dorothy, eyebrows and the moose that got loose!' and 'Relena, pink and the kitten that got loose…'. They are pretty insane so enjoy! 

And another thing to read is TokyoPrincess's 'Stalkers, Girl Trouble, Pixie Stixs, AND MORE!! It's funnie so read now!!!

That's it for today! If you do not wish me to do this with your fic just ask and I will stop. 

Oh and I may just put up a fic that I really like. That is all.

Star-chan: Whoa. I have a feeling that this may be longer then the actual fic. Oh well. NOW ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Title: "The Device" Chapter 3 – I never thought I could hate anyone more then I hate Britney Spears…you have proven me wrong.

^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^* 

*in the sun room…in Q-babe's mansion…on Monday morning…at 5:30 in the morning…ouch*

Narrator: The rest of the night went on with out too much happening. After Bob stopped crying Quatre showed them all to their rooms. Star-chan's was a purple, grey and black colored room, she liked to call it…Her Room. Li's room was decorated in emeralds and blacks, she did not name hers so Star-chan did for her. She called it Li's Room. Li promptly hit her. Now Bob's room was all grey. (do not judge grey is a very cool color.) He dubbed it…Chamber Where The Future Ruler Over All Of Earth Sleeps. They were awoken by some random servant person who led to the dinning room, where they are to be met by the G-boys. They are still waiting.

Star-chan: Who the hell are you?

Narrator: I'm the narrator dumbass!

Star-chan: That was mean. 

Li Draco: Are you staying?

Narrator: Sadly no I might be back later but I must leave now. Farewell!!!! 

*narrator leaves …Q-babe enters* 

Quatre: Who where you talking to?

Star-chan: The narrator.

Quatre: O…kay.

*the rest of the guys walk in*

Heero: You are coming with us to school.

Star-chan: WHAT?!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!

Wufei: Baka onna.

Li Draco: Why? *that was to Heero mind you*

Heero: Our mission is to protect Relena Peacecraft.

Star-chan: *pale* _The Relena Peacecraft?!_

Duo: Yep. The *cough*Psychotic*cough* Pacifist Princess herself. 

Star-chan: *grabs onto the leg of a very heavy table* I DON'T WANNA GO!!!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!!!! 

Heero: Duo…get her.

Duo: Do I have to?

Heero: *death-glare* 

Duo: Fine! I'm going! *goes to try to pry her off*

Heero: What about the rest of you?

Li Draco: Mission Accepted.

Heero: *glare*

Bob: Now is this a _real princess? _

Heero: Yes. 

Bob: This could be to my advantage…yes I will go.

*in background*

Star-chan: MY ARM HE'S GOT MY ARM!!!!

Duo: COME ON BABE! LET GO OF THE TABLE!!!! 

*back to the others*

Li Draco: I'm getting a migraine. *walks over to Star-chan* Star-chan. If you come with us I will give you all of the pixie sticks I can find. 

*may I just point out that Duo is still pulling _really hard*_

Star-chan: Really?

Li Draco: Yes. Now let go.

Star-chan: Okay. *lets go* *Duo goes flying*

*CRASH*

Duo: @_@

*Star-chan goes over to the others*

Star-chan: Okay I'll go.

Heero: Hn.

Quatre: Good. Your uniforms are on you beds.

*every one goes off to their rooms to change…Star-chan gets to her room in 3…2…1..*

Star-chan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!! 

*everyone comes running*

*door bursts open*

Wufei: *with katana* What is it you onna?!

Star-chan: *point to bed* THAT UGLY PINK THING TRIED TO EAT ME!!!!! *grabs Wufei* Don't let it get me!!!!

Heero: Hn…it's just your uniform.

Star-chan: NOOOOOOO!!!! *still has Wufei in death-grip*

Wufei: Get off of me onna! *hits her with blunt side of katana*

Star-chan: Ow! That was mean.

Heero: Get dressed. We can't be late.

Star-chan: *rolls eyes* Fine. Now leave all of you. Now!

*everyone leaves*

Star-chan: Okay I can do this…it's just pink…I hate pink…do it for the really hott guys. Yes the hott guys…okay lets get this over with.

*a half an hour later in the sitting room…now remember that's the room for sitting*

Li Draco: Peacecraft will pay.

Bob: Oh yeah. When I rule over all of earth this will be the first thing to go.  Well this and clowns. *shiver*

*Star-chan comes into room sulking*

Star-chan: I hate her with every fiber of my being. *turns to Bob* Rule over her with an iron fist.

Bob: With pleasure. 

*G-boys come in…in their uniforms….ew* 

Quatre: Are you all ready?

*nods*

Quatre: Good. Let's go!

*at Relena Peacecraft's School of Pacifism…goodie*

Heero: Say anything about us being the Gundam pilots and you will die.

Star-chan: Alright already! You've said that ten times already! We get the point! 

Li Draco: What's our first class?

Trowa: Pacifism 101.  (he hasn't said anything for a while, being the quite one must be annoying sometimes.)

Bob: THAT'S A CLASS?!

Heero: Hn.

Star-chan: I'm going to take that as I yes.

*in the distance*

Relena: HHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL FIND YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!!!!! 

*back to the others* 

Heero: *shudder* Damn it. 

Duo: Hell she's creepy!

Li Draco: No kidding.

Wufei: Baka onna. *he's talking about Relena-baka …just so you know*

Quatre: It's going to be a long day.

Trowa: ……

Bob: *pale…_very pale* T-that's the Princess?!_

Duo: Yup.

Bob: I'll find some other way to take over all of earth. It's not worth that.

*Relena is almost there*

Heero: *muttering* I'm the Perfect Soldier. I'm the Perfect Soldier. I'm the Perfect Soldier. I'm the Perfect-

Relena: HEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOOO!!!!!! I'M COMING FOR YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU!!!!!!! *she's getting closer*

Heero: *pale* I'm the Perfect Soldier. 

Star-chan: *light bulb thingy* Hey Heero! I've got an idea!

Heero: What?

*whispers plan in his ear*

Heero: Mission Accepted.

Star-chan: This will be fun! Okay everyone please don't stare. 

Everyone: ?

*Relena is within sight* 

Star-chan: Okay ready Hee-chan?

Heero: Hn.

Star-chan: Good. 

*Star-chan walks up to Heero and kisses him*

Everyone else: o.o

*Relena comes up*

Relena: HEEEEEEEERRRRROOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! WHO IS THAT BITCH!!!! 

*end kiss*

Star-chan: *giggle* Who's that Hee-chan?

Relena: H-Hee-chan?!

Heero: *has arm around Star-chan's waist* Star-chan this is Relena Peacecraft. Miss Peacecraft, this is Star-chan. My _girlfriend. _

Relena: *faint*

Star-chan: *giggle* That was fun! 

Duo: What the hell just happened here?

Star-chan: We'll tell you at lunch. Come on I want to get this first class over with. 

*they all walk off*

*Relena wakes up*

Relena: Heero is _mine! I'll teach that bitch not to mess with me._

*at lunch everyone is there…Star-chan just finished telling everyone about the plan*

Duo: So that kiss was just part of the plan?!

Star-chan: Yup! Convincing weren't we?

*Relena walks in* 

Li Draco: Perhaps too convincing. Look.

*Relena comes over with evil smirk on her face* 

Star-chan: *has a smirk as well…turns to 'Hee-chan'* Hee-chan…I thought that dogs weren't allowed in school. 

Heero: They aren't. Why?

Star-chan: Well there's a bitch right there. *points to Relena*

*Relena goes red…out of anger most likely* 

Relena: DIE BITCH!!!!!!!!! *starts to strangle Star-chan*

Star-chan: Can't breath!!!

Duo: Hey Relena!!! I thought Peacecrafts were pacifists! 

Relena: *looks at him…still strangling Star-chan* Oh they are, but I'm a Dorlian today. (is that how you spell that? It's so hard to keep it strait) 

Bob: *has had enough of this and starts pelting Relena-baka with raspberries* (there you go Chibi Jane!!!) 

Relena: Ow! Owie! Stop that!!! Ouch! *runs out of lunch room* This isn't over yet!!!!

Star-chan: @_@

Heero: Are you alright?

Quatre: Oh dear…

Duo: *cough*psycho*cough*!

Trowa: ….That was….interesting…

Wufei: Crazy onna.

Li Draco: *turns to Bob* Where did you get the raspberries?

Bob: Some moose gave them to me. (inside joke)

*bell rings…lunch is over*

Star-chan: *pops up* I'm good. I'm okay. I'm up. 

Heero: Are you sure?

Star-chan: I'm sure Hee-chan. Let's go. …What's our next class?

Duo: Gym.

Star-chan: On second thought I don't think I feel so well.

Li Draco: You're going.

Star-chan: Hell.

*in Gym*

Various mortal thingy: HEADS UP!

*BOING*

Star-chan: …pain….

Quatre: Are you alright Star-chan?

Star-chan: I hate gym. 

Bob: HA HA! Pitiful human! Can't even dodge a simple orange ball?

*BOING*

*FALL*

Various mortal thingy 2: MY BAD!

Bob: *from the ground* I shall rule over you all.

Star-chan: I'm not even playing and I get hit! *sob* It's not fair!!! AHHHH! *duck…hits Bob in the head…ow* 

*bell rings*

Bob: Thank bunnies. (okay that's like my new phrase thingy…don't steal!!!)

*in hallway* 

Star-chan: Ow. Is school over yet?

Heero: Not yet.

Bob: What the hell else could there be?!

Duo: Pacifism 102

Star-chan: But we already had that!!!!

Wufei: This one's different, onna. In this one the psycho onna comes and give a very long, very boring, speech.

Bob: *starts to cry* I can't take another lesson where they preach against all that I believe in!!!! I just can't! *keeps crying*

Li Draco: This is the last class right?

Trowa: *nod* (they get along the best)

Li Draco: Bob when we get home I will let you play the most violent video game I own if you stop crying. 

Bob: Okay. *sniffle*

Quatre: Okay we better go before class starts.

Star-chan: Oh yes we wouldn't want to be late for Miss Peacecraft…Dorlian…whatever the hell she is.

*in class* 

Teacher: Good afternoon, class. Today we have the honor to get to hear Miss Peacecraft speak. Please give her all of you attention.

*Relena goes to the front*

Relena: Hello lowly subjects! 

Lowly students: We love you Princess Relena!!!!!

Bob, Star-chan & Li: Die.

G-boys: ……….

Relena: Thank you. Thank you. Now today I'm going to talk about the evils of fighting. Blah blah blah blah-

*1 hour later*

*Bob is crying…Li is fingering the knife she has up her sleeve…Star-chan is beating her head against her desk & the guys are just kinda sitting there*

Relena: -fighting is bad. And that concludes the end of my speech. Are there any questions or comments? 

Star-chan: Yes I have a question!

Relena: Anyone at all?

Star-chan: *growl…light bulb thingy* Oh Miss Relena! Heero would like me to ask a question for him!!!

Relena: HEERO?! Ahem. Alright what is the question?

Star-chan: Well how can you say that fighting is wrong and that we should talk things out, when you yourself started a fight in the lunch room just this afternoon? Aren't you being a hypocrite? 

Relena: Well that's a very good question, Heero. Let me explain, blah blah blah blah blah-

*10 min. later* 

Relena: -and that's why I'm not a hypocrite. Anyone else?

Li: Yes I have a comment. 

Relena: Go ahead.

Li: I never thought I could hate anyone more then I hate Britney Spears…you have proven me wrong. 

Relena: Well I-

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG ….that was the bell*

*everyone runs as if there lives depend on it…which they probably do*

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

*at Quatre's mansion*

Star-chan: BUT I DON'T WANNA GO BACK TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!!! 

Heero: You're going. It would be suspicious if you only came today then never came again. 

Li Draco: He's right you know. 

Bob: I want to play your violent video game now.

Li Draco: I'm not in the mood.

Bob: But I was going to pretend that everything I kill was Relena-baka. It's not fair.

Duo: I'll play with you, buddy!

Bob: Alright filthy human you seem semi-worthy. Come. TO THE GAME!!!

*Duo and Bob leave the room*

Li Draco: I'm bored. 

Quatre: What about your homework? 

Li Draco: Finished it already. *looks over at Wufei cleaning his katana* Hey Wufei…wanna spar?

Wufei: *smirk* Alright onna, but I'm not going to go easy on you.

Li Draco: Neither am I.

*Li and Wufei leave…Trowa goes off to watch*

Star-chan: Hee-chan?

Heero: What?

Star-chan: Will you help me with my homework?

Heero: Hn.

Star-chan: Thank you!

To Be Continued….

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Star-chan: Wow another chapter done. I hope you like it! 

Bob: I'm tired mortal!

Star-chan: Me too. We spent a lot of time working on this chapter, it's 11 pages long!!! so be nice and  

review! Oh yeah if you have any questions or just wanna talk or something just e-mail 

me! My e-mail address is on my bio page so go there. Again thank you for all of the   

reviews! 

Li Draco: Can we go now. 

Star-chan: Yes. See you later!!!

~Star-chan. Bob, Li Draco


	4. TheThe fruit The fruit isis taunting me!

Star-chan: Whoa this is the longest fic I've ever done!

Bob: Are we supposed to be happy about this?

Star-chan: You know what if you keep this up I'm going to give you a _hug!!!! _

Bob: *pale* Y-you wouldn't. 

Star-chan: Wouldn't I?

Bob: *runs for his life*

Star-chan: Ha!

Li Draco: Is this fic going to go for much longer?

Star-chan: Um…maybe a few more chapters then I'll move on to something else.

Li Draco: Like what?

Star-chan: Well one person wanted us to do a DBZ one so that's a possibility. That or Sailor Moon. Of course we aren't just going to do anime, oh no. We'll be going into books. Ooooh and movies!!! Hehehehe! Lord of the Rings is going to be soon. Harry Potter as well. 

Bob: Do I get to do magic?!

Star-chan: Or maybe we'll just skip Harry Potter. 

Bob: NO! I DEMAND HARRY POTTER!!! That Voldemort character is cool! 

Star-chan: Why am I not surprised? 

Li Draco: I want to go to Harry Potter soon. 

Star-chan: O.O *faint*

Bob: Why do you want to go? I can understand Star-baka. She just want to go so she can meet the twins. Foolish mortal has a crush on them. But why do you want to go?

Li Draco: To meet the one who inspired my name.

Bob: Oh you mean that Malfoy

 character?

Li Draco: Yes. 

Star-chan: *wakes up* I just had the weirdest dream…Li actually wanted to do something that didn't involve killing. 

Li Draco: It wasn't a dream.

Star-chan: *faint*

Li & Bob: *sigh*

Bob: I suppose we have to pass the time until she wakes up…Li do you know I have a last name?

Li Draco: Really?

Bob: Yes. It's Evil.

Li Draco: How fitting. 

Bob: Isn't it?

Star-chan: *wakes up* WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!!!! Why are you two so chummy?! Is there something I should no about?!

Li Draco & Bob: No, Star-baka.

Star-chan: Then what the hell is this?! I'm so confused!!!

Bob: What? Can I not be nice to my friends?

Star-chan: Wha-I-and-*faint*

Bob: *smirk* That went well.

Li Draco: Yes, quite well.

Bob: Do you think she'll notice if we just skip to the disclaimer?

Li Draco: Hmmm….most likely.

Bob: Curses!

Star-chan: *wakes up…talking all dazed like* I'm going into the kitchen for a snack…

Bob: What the hell?!

Li Draco: Do you think she went into shock?

*CRASH*

AAAAHHHH-

*BONK*

*silence*

Li Draco: Damn!

Bob: Oh bloody hell!

*Li & Bob run into kitchen…where they find Star-chan lying in a pool of red liquid*

Bob: Shit!

Li Draco: No!

Star-chan: *opens eyes* L-Li? …..B…Bob?

Li Draco: We're here Star-chan.

Bob: ……

Star-chan: *whispers something*

Bob: What did she say?

Li Draco: I don't know.

*they lean in closer*

Star-chan: I…just wanted to *cough* tell you guys that…*cough* that………………………………………………………………………………..YOU NEVER MESS WITH YOUR CREATOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Li and Bob jump back holding there ears*

*Star-chan gets up*

Star-chan: Ha ha! It's amazing what you can do with ketchup. *grin* Now you two get to clean up this mess. Have fun!!!

*Star-chan leaves room*

Bob: She will pay for that once I rule over all of earth.

Li Draco: I'm helping.

Bob: Fine.

*back to Star-chan*

Star-chan: Okay on to the reviewers!!!!

**Alissa****: I'm glad you liked the Relena bashing…we had fun writing that part. I might kill Relena-baka…or I might not. Who would I torture endlessly if she was gone? Thanks!**

**Ellie Maxwell: Hehe I'm glad you (all) liked it! Chibi Jane, I'm glad you're happy. *Bob pops up* **

Bob: Well I know I'm amazing, but you may point that out anytime you wish mortals.

Star-chan: BOB! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE CLEANING THE KITCHEN!!!

Bob: *glare* Fine! ….I will rule over you all.

Star-chan: Uh huh. Well I sent you an e-mail awhile ago so talk to you later! Thank you all!!!!!!!!!

**Rinoa Twin: Hey Rinoa Twin!!!! I'm glad you finally got to read my fic!!! You liked it too!!! !_! I'm so happy!!! Well I await your e-mail and your next chapter. Talk to you later! **

**Zarabeth**** McGregor: Star-chan: I'm so happy you like it!!! Oh and don't jump to any conclusions about pairing yet. I could change it like that *tries to snap…fails miserably*! *pout* How in the hell do you do that?! (I can snap in real life…I'm not this pathetic. Bob: No you're worse. Star-chan: I'm ending this thought now. Bob: Ooooo you had a thought?! Star-chan: *glare*)**

Bob: You are a particularly pathetic mortal.

Star-chan: Oh shut up!

Bob: Listen to your reviewer, mortal! You're lucky to have me!!!

Star-chan: But look what she has for a muse!

Bob: Yeah that reminds me…what the hell is up with that muse?!

Star-chan: SHHHHH!!!! Don't anger it!!!! *to Zarabeth* Can't wait for the next chapter of you fic! Thank you for reviewing!!!!

**SquirrelnoShi****: Well….thank you for reviewing! For right now I don't think I will need your services…but I will keep you in mind. Please review me again!!!! Thank you!!!**

Star-chan: Okay well thank you again for all of the lovely reviews! No flames yet! I'm happy! I thought there would be at least something from the Relena thing. …Don't get any ideas! I love the fact that I have NO flames. 

Bob: Can I flame you?

Star-chan: No.

Li Draco: What about me?

Star-chan: What the- NO!!! 

Bob & Li: Drat.

Star-chan: O.O We're going to go to the disclaimer now.

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Gundam Wing or anything else that would make tons of money…although "The Device" remote…thing might make us a profit. Oh and I don't own the chapter title. It's a line from my favorite comic. (you know the funny things in the Sunday paper. Get Fuzzy is great!) Anyway…I own Bob and Li. You may BORROW them if you wish. All you have to do is ask…in a review or in an e-mail. If you do e-mail me and you don't hear from me within a day or so….Bob has shoved me in a closet and won't let me out. Send help! Anyway…that's it. I can't think of anything else to say…

Bob: I can think of a few things to say…

Star-chan: Don't even think about it Bob. Don't even.

Bob: I can't have any fun!

Star-chan: Damn right!

Li Draco: Moving on now!

Star-chan: Fine…TO THE SHAMELESS PLUGS!!!!

Star-chan: Okay I doubt anyone actually reads this part but I will write it non-the-less. Oh yeah I changed the rule that you have to ask for me to do this. I will plug anyone I choose. Beware!!!!

Okay this is one of my favorite fics, also one of my favorite authors. Her name is Rinoa Twin and the fic is entitled 'The Worth of a White Lily'. It is soooooo good!!!! It's a GW fic! It's Wu-chan centered. It's a Romance/Drama and it's rated PG13. Here's her summery for it – '_An AU fic. Wufei's family wants him to marry into a prominent, rich Chinese family, but instead he falls in love with a stranger from a photograph. Will love prevail for him or will someone else end up with the one he loves?'  Enjoy!!!!_

The next plug is for Zarabeth McGregor's 'Only Time'. It's a GW/Sailor Moon Fantasy/Romance fic. It's rated PG13 and it's really good! Ami (my favorite SM character for the moment) is the main character in this heart-warming tale of –

Bob: Heart-warming tale?! What the hell?! Have you been in the pixie sticks again?

Star-chan: Um…no?

Bob: Damn mortals…getting high off of sugar. *to the readers* Here, read the authors summery while I go beat the mortal. 

Star-chan: O.O NO DON'T LET HIM GET ME!!!!

*Bob drags her off*

_'While walking alone one night, Ami meets a mysterious woman who asks her this: If given the opportunity to find your soul mate, your one true love, would you take it, even if it entailed you losing everything you know? *Chapter 15 is up!*'_

*Star-chan comes back limping*

Star-chan: Evil muse. Anyway that's all that I can think of at the time so…ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!

Title: "The Device" Chapter 4 – The…The fruit! The fruit is…is _taunting me!_

^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-

[Last time on "The Device"-

Star-chan: Hee-chan?

Heero: What?

Star-chan: Will you help me with my homework?

Heero: Hn.

Star-chan: Thank you!

(Wow what a recap! -_-;;;)]

*with Li and Wufei in the gym…in Quatre's mansion…on a colony…daytime …I'm stopping now*

Narrator: Wufei went to the middle of the gym, katana in hand, while Li went over to the sword rack…holder…thing…and picked out a sparkly shiny, and may I add pointy, sword. Trowa (remember he came with them) leaned up against the far wall and watched as Li moved gracefully to the center of the gym right in front of Wufei. Both bowed then their fight began…(Bob: What the hell is with this "Narrator"?! Star-chan: *shrug* I don't know. Bob: You sure are a lot of help. Star-chan: Thank you!)

(It doesn't matter what order you put this in…I'm too lazy to decide…shut up Bob.)

*CLANG*

*DODGE*

*SWIPE*

*JUMP*

*LUNGE*

*MISS*

Wufei: *smirk* Not bad onna.

Li: I was about to say the exact same thing. (do you get what she just said…think about it)

Trowa: *_almost smiles…I will crack him…I WILL!*_

*with Star-chan and Heero*

((Star-chan: ACK!!! I forgot to say where Q-babe went! Baka!!! Um he went ….to see what they're having for dinner? Yes! That works. Okay BACK TO THE FIC!))

Star-chan: YAY DONE!!!! Thank bunnies!

Heero: Hn. 

Star-chan: *yawn* I'm tired. I need pixie sti- *narrows eyes* Li hasn't given me pixie sticks….Oh she's going to pay. Come on Hee-chan! Let's get her!!!!

*grabs Heero's hand then runs out of room in search Li and sticks from the pixies*

*let's see what Bob & Duo are up to* 

Duo: O.O How the hell did you manage to beat the entire game in two minuets?!

Bob: I've said this already…I'm not human, o braided one.

*in background*

*CLANG*

*SWISH*

Bob: What the hell is that?!

Duo: That sounds like a katana. (I wonder how he knows that…)

Bob: As in 'a deadly weapon kind' of katana?

Duo: Yes. 

Bob: Let's go.

*back to the gym…not the evil one at school…no the one in Q-babe's mansion…you guys have terrible memories…where was I?...*

Narrator: The fight had become more intense when Li lost her sword. Instead of claiming victory, Wufei tossed aside _his sword and well now….it's hand to hand stuff. _

*punch*

*block*

Wufei: You're getting clumsy onna.

Li Draco: *growl* My name is Li. Use it!

(okay this starts with Li…)

*kick*

*grab…flip….pin…smirk*

*struggle…sigh….glare*

Wufei: I win, onna. ((Li's on the floor, pinned actually…oh dear…))

Li Draco: Get. Off. Now.

Wufei: No. 

Li Draco: O.O Get off of me!

Wufei: I said no.

Li Draco: Get off of me now before I make you. 

Wufei: 1) I don't take orders from you onna and 2) you couldn't get me off even if you tried.

*struggle….growl…in anger*

Wufei: *smirk* I told you.

Li Draco: Great. You've had your 'I told you so' moment can you get off of me now?

Wufei: ….No. ((do you wish it would end yet? I'm working on it!!!))

Li Draco: Bastard.

Wufei: *smirk*

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

*five seconds later*

*BOOM* 

*CRACK*

*GASP*

*FAINT*

*chuckle*

((okay now all of that was 1st) the door being blown up 2nd) the door hitting the wall and well cracking 3rd) well a collective gasp from who?…you'll find out 4th) the mystery people fainting 5th) _someone chuckling…okay back to the fic))_

Narrator: Well Bob, Duo, Star-chan, Heero and Quatre (he just came along) all met in front of the gym door. Star-chan in her lack-of-pixie-sticks-ness blew open the door. ((the boom)) The door then flew into the wall with a sickening crack. ((the crack)) What they saw in the gym, more like on the gym floor, shocked them to no end. ((the gasp)) Wufei and Li were on the floor…how do I put this lightly…screw it…they were making out. Well that was just too much for everyone so they fainted. ((the faint)) Wufei and Li were oblivious to all of this so they just continued to make out. Trowa was in the background laughing softly at the whole scene before him. ((the chuckle)) (hahahaha I cracked Trowa!! I made him laugh!!! Yea for me!!!) 

Star-chan: *wakes up* I just had the worst nightmare…Li and Wufei were making out on the gym floor…and Trowa was laughing. 

Trowa: It wasn't a dream.

Star-chan: Eep! *faint*

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

*ten minuets later…in the sitting room…one more time it's the room for sitting*

Star-chan: *rocking back and forth*  I can't believe it. I can't believe it. I can't believe it. I can't believe it. I can't believe-

Li Draco: *sitting next to Wufei on the couch* Star-chan I will give you all of my pixie sticks if you will just shut up.

Star-chan: -it. *pops up* PIXIE STICKS?! WHERE ARE THE PIXIE STICKS?!!! I DEMAND PIXIE STICKS!!!! WHERE ARE THEY LI?! TELL ME!!!!

Li Draco: *rolls eyes* Shut up already. *snaps fingers…bag appears* Here.

Everyone: O.O

Bob: How the hell did you do that?!

Star-chan: STICKS FROM THE PIXIES!!!!!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!! 

Duo: Was it such a good idea to give her those?

Li and Bob: *shrug*

Duo: -_-;;; Great.

Star-chan: *opens ten sticks and dumps them in her mouth…then ten more…ten more…you get the idea* @___@ 

Heero: Star-chan are you alright?

Star-chan: Don't worry about me Hee-chan. I feel fine. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs off…to the kitchen* **I _AM WING ZERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!_**

*silence….then*

Star-chan: No…NO….**_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**

*everyone comes running*

Quatre: What?!

Star-chan: *points to counter* The….The fruit! The fruit is…is _taunting me!_

Everyone: -_-;;; 

Heero: Alright no more sugar for you.

Star-chan: What?! You can't do this to me!!!! I'M WING ZERO!!!!! He hehe he hehehe hehehehehe he hehehehehe! *twitch* YOU'LL NEVER GET ME!!!!!! *runs off…in the direction of the Gundams…oh hell* 

*everyone chases after her* 

Star-chan: *gets in Wing Zero….heaven help us* FLY! FLY! FLY! I'M GONNA FLY!!!! *looks at the others* HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! YOU WILL NEVER GET ME OR MY STICKS FROM THE PIXIES!!!!!!!! 

*flies off* 

Bob: If I were Ruler Over All Of Earth right now, none of this would have happened. 

*somewhere in Q-babe's mansion* 

Relena: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*back to everyone else*

Heero: Son of a bitch! 

Duo: This day just keeps getting better and better.

*CRASH*

Star-chan: HEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!

Q-babe: My mansion….!_!

To Be Continued…..

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Star-chan: Well there you go! Yet another chapter of "The Device". But I am sad to announce that this fic will soon come to a close. There will only be about one or two chapters left. 

Bob: Too bad.

Star-chan: REALLY?! O.O

Bob: Well yeah…I'm cool.

Star-chan: *falls over* This shouldn't shock me. This really shouldn't.

Li Draco: What will we be doing next?

Star-chan: Harry Potter.

Bob: SUCCESS!!!!!

Star-chan: Or DBZ.

Bob: I hate you.

Star-chan: Maybe I'll try to work on both at once. 

Li Draco: This isn't going to be pretty.

Star-chan: 'O ye of little faith'.

Li Draco: Did you just quote at me?

Star-chan: Yes.

Li Draco: Oh okay. DIE!!!! *pounce*

Star-chan: AAAAHHH- can't breath!

Li Draco: Good.

Bob: Alright get off Li.

Li Draco: Why?

Bob: Because if you kill her she'll become a ghost and haunt us for the rest of our lives.

Li Draco: Good point. *gets off*

Star-chan: *starts to breath again* You are all MEAN!!!!

Bob: …And?

Star-chan: *growl* Anyway *to readers* so what do you think? Did you like this chapter? There will be more Relena bashing in the next chapter! ^_^ Ooooh and one more person from the cast of GW will be joining us. I want you all to take a guess!!! Please!!!! I'll be really happy if you do!!! *yawn* Well I'm tired so are my muses. 

*Bob and Li have fallen asleep on the floor*

Star-chan: See? Well till next chapter!!!

~Star-chan, Bob and Li Draco


	5. THE TURKEYS ARE AFTER ME!

Star-chan: I'm sooooo sorry that this took so long!!!! *grovel* 

Bob: Yes keep it up mortal. It's good practice for when I rule over all of earth.

Star-chan: SOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Li Draco: We get the idea Star-chan.

Star-chan: But I've made them wait for four, maybe five days!!!!!!!!!

Li Draco: May I remind you that some people make there readers wait for _weeks. _

Star-chan: I know but-but

Li Draco: Just shut up and get on with the AN.

Star-chan: Fine. I'm kinda hurt that no one even tried to guess what character I was bringing in next. *sniffle* *brightens* Oh well. Okay lets see any announcements? I remember!!!! There will be a guest in this chapter…most likely….well you'll see when I get there. Um anything else…oh upcoming projects!!! Well I'm going to be doing spin-offs of this fic. We will go to Middle-Earth, Hogwarts, DBZ world, Card Captor Sakura world, Sailor Moon world and anywhere else I think of. Star-chan is going to be busy. 

Bob: Is you incessant rambling coming to an end anytime soon?

Star-chan: You are mean. Well I suppose that's it…no wait!!! I'm also, in the near future, going to be writing a fic with Ellie Maxwell (my adoptive imouto…I am so hoping that means little sister…). It's going to be about a muse sleep-over with random anime cameos! 

Li Draco: Are you done yet? 

Star-chan: Just one more. I'm also thinking of writing a serious CCS fic. (you know non-humor, written like an actual story kinda fic.) But I will need some serious help because my knowledge of the original CCS is almost zero. HELP ME! If you are willing to help I will be indebt to you forever!!! Okay I'm done.

Bob: Finally….TO THE REVIEWERS!!!!!!!

Star-chan: HEY THAT'S MY LINE!!!!!!!!

Star-chan: I would like to thank all of you who reviewed me saying that ch. 4 was the best one yet…!_! That made me so happy!

Bob: Stop your crying and get on with it.

Star-chan: Okay! 

**AngelFlame****: Thanx! (whoa there's a first) Yes I am proud to say that I really am this crazy in real life. Bob kept pushing me today so I fell and tripped a lot. I think my mom thought I was drunk….anyway…..**

Bob: What the hell is a "dahlin"?!

Star-chan: Now who's the baker? (and yes that was intentional…it was supposed to be baka…okay? Good…)

Li Draco: I'm not even going to try…

Star-chan: What? 

Li Draco: Never mind just continue.

Star-chan: O…kay. It's just a fun way of spelling darling, Bob!

Bob: What is it with you mortals and not using real words?!

Li Draco: Don't ask me. 

Star-chan: We are moving on now… Don't worry I am so finishing this fic! (I think Ellie-chan would kill me but anyway…) Thanks again!!!!

**Ellie Maxwell: (quote from Ellie-chan's review) _"Bob and Li must hinder a lot!" Bob: What the hell?!!!!!!!! I don't __hinder without me you wouldn't have this fic!!!! _**

Li Draco: Same here.

Bob: You know we could go on strike!

Star-chan: *panic* Ack! NO NO NO NO NO!!!!! THERE WILL BE _NO STRIKE!!! I'm sure she was just teasing!!! _

Bob: She better have been….

Star-chan: *still a little panicky* Moving on…read the above!!! (well not directly above…you get the idea…) I mentioned the muse sleep-over!!! "So it is written, so shall it be done." There now I can't _not write the fic or I'll die….or boy-bands and pop stars will invade my home…same thing. _

Bob: Hello Steggi-chan! 

Li Draco: Sorry Trevor-kun. Although I'm not that easy in real life…*glares at Star-chan*

Star-chan: ….What?!

Li Draco: Did I really have to kiss Wufei that soon?

Star-chan: Yes now shut up! I know you liked it!!!!

Li Draco: *blush*

Bob: MOVING ON!!!! 

Star-chan: heh Well I'm glad you liked it! I hope this one is good too. Till next time! 

**Rinoa Twin: *blush* Thank you Rinoa-chan! I'm glad you like! **

Bob: Who the hell is this onna?

Star-chan: Have you been hanging out with Wu-chan?

Bob: …Maybe….

Star-chan: Great. Don't worry I'll introduce you guys soon. (in other words I'll e-mail you a.s.a.p.!) As to who would have thought Li and Wufei would make out…

Li Draco: I sure as hell didn't…

Star-chan: We are not going through this again!!!

Li Draco: Whatever…baka.

Star-chan: Anyway…Ah yes the power of pixie sticks is incredible. I'm having one right now…hehehehehehehehe!!!!!!!!! O_o Anyway hope you like this chappy!!!

Bob: CHAPPY?!

Star-chan: What?

Li Draco: To the next reviewer….

**Lady Karma Metra: Hehehe can't decide? Now may I point out that I'm not _totally Anti-Relena it's just it's so fun to write her like this! Oh and well for the Britney/Relena thing….it's a close tie for Li…But anyway…BOB!!! I THINK YOU SHOULD HANDLE THIS NEXT PART!!!!_**

Bob: *reads* Do I have blue hair?! 

Li Draco: No.

Bob: Okay….Um sorry but I'm taken onna!!! *runs off*

Star-chan: Wimp! *sigh* COOL!!! THAT'S WHEN YOUR BIRHTDAY IS FOR REAL?!!! I'm so jealous! *squeal* 

Bob: STOP THAT ONNA!!!!

Star-chan: I thought you ran off Bob?

Bob: Oh yeah…*runs off* 

Star-chan: Anyway…*squeal* I'll read some of your stuff soon!!! And for the last part…LI!!!!!!!!!!!

Li Draco: I'm here baka! *sigh* Whatever…

Star-chan: I will never understand you. 

Li Draco: Then all is right with the world.

Star-chan: Okay…well THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!!!

Star-chan: THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!!! TO THE DISCLAIMER!!!!

Disclaimer: Star-chan: We do **_NOT own Gundam Wing and Chibi Steggi (you will meet her later…) belongs to Ellie Maxwell. I am merely borrowing her for now. Anything else that you see that would make me a lot of money I clearly do not own…as I barely have a dollar to my name. Bob Evil© and Li Draco© are property of me! See the little © thingy? That means they belong to me!!!! No stealing!!! You __may borrow them if you ask nicely and I approve. Okay that's it so ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!_**

Warning: There will be more Relena-bashing in this chapter!

Title: "The Device" Chapter 5 – THE TURKEYS ARE AFTER ME!!!!!!!!!!!

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

[Last time on "The Device"- 

*somewhere in Q-babe's mansion* 

Relena: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*back to everyone else*

Heero: Son of a bitch! 

Duo: This day just keeps getting better and better.

*CRASH*

Star-chan: HEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!

Q-babe: My mansion….!_!] 

Narrator: Everyone, excluding Star-chan of course, was still in the hanger thingy trying to come up with a plan to get Star-chan out of Wing Zero. No one had come up with anything yet….

Bob: You know you are being real helpful!!!

Narrator: YOU CAN HERE ME?!

Duo: *rolls eyes* Noooooo…of course not. We're talking to the other annoying narrator. 

Narrator: Um…hell! Gotta go! *sparkles* 

Li Draco: Sparkles?

Bob: I have no idea…

Heero: Back to the real situation people. 

Quatre: !_! My poor, poor mansion!

Li Draco: You can always build a new one.

Quatre: Oh yeah….

Wufei: Ahem!

Bob: How the hell are we going to get Star-baka out of there?!

*silence…then….*

Mysterious Person: *chuckle* 

*click* 

Heero: Who are you and who do you work for?

To Be Continued…

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Star-chan: Sorry minna-chan! Writers Block has hit hard and this was all I could come up with!!! Sorry! 

Star-chan: hehehehe JUST KIDDING!!!!! Sorry! I couldn't help myself! Continuing…

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Heero: Who are you and who do you work for?

Mysterious Person: The Perfect Soldier is losing his edge…

Heero: *glare* Dr. J. 

Duo: Great! What else could hap- *Li slaps hand over his mouth*

Li Draco: Baka! We have enough problems without you tempting fate today.

*in background* 

Relena: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*back*

Li Draco: See?

Duo: *nods*

Li Draco: Good. 

Heero: Why are you here J.? 

Dr. J.: Well Heero I'm here to give you all the plans for upgrading your Gundams.

Trowa: That's not the only reason…is it?

Dr. J.: Well no it isn't. I heard about Bob here and I wanted to examine him.

Bob: Hell no freak!

Dr. J.: I'm the freak?

Bob: …Well at least I _look normal!_

*BOOM*

Star-chan: hehehehehehehehehehehehe!!!!!!!!!!!

Quatre: Can we please talk about this later?

Dr. J.: Fine.

Wufei: Does anyone have anything remotely resembling a plan?

Li Draco: …..I've got it! *whispers the plan to everyone*

Duo: You're a genius babe! Eep!

*Li _and Wufei go on a quest to de-braid the Braided Baka*_

Narrator: It had been about an hour and Li and Wufei were still hunting Duo, but he can't hide forever… Wufei and Li head into the room where Duo is hiding….let's follow. *Narrator appears in room* Alright….where did they go? I swore they came in he- *the Narrator was rendered unconscious* 

*five minuets later* 

*Narrator wakes up* 

Narrator: What the hell?!!! (she's tied up by the way…) *smirk* You think that this is going to keep me here? Idiots. *clears throat* The wonderfully intelligent Narrator gets out of the constraints and renders all of the bakas in this room unconscious. 

*nothing happens*

Narrator: Not good!

Bob: *smirk* I have magical powers remember?

Narrator: Damn!

Heero: Now get Star-chan out of Wing Zero right now.

Narrator: Fine! Star-baka was transported out of Wing Zero and into the hanger thingy with the rest of the bakas. 

*POOF*

*Star-chan appears in the hanger*

Star-chan: I _AM WING ZERO AND NONE OF YOU CAN STOP ME!!!!!!  Huh? Where am I? *looks around* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!_

*runs outside*

*from outside*

Star-chan: HELP ME HEE-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

*everyone runs to her* 

Heero: What? What?!

*some crow is hopping towards her…kinda* 

Star-chan: THE TURKEYS ARE AFTER ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Duo: Turkeys? That's a crow, babe.

Star-chan: THE TURKEYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*everyone looks to Li and Bob for guidance…kinda scary isn't it?*

Bob: *sigh* Okay look there's this movie call 'The Secret of Nimh' okay? 

Li Draco: And in this movie there's a crow that these mice call a turkey…I think she was on pixie sticks at the time so …she calls all crows turkeys. 

Bob: Got it?

Everyone else: ???

Li Draco: *sigh* Turkeys = crows okay?! 

Duo: Ooooooh I get it!!! 

Bob: *rolls eyes* Great! 

*Star-chan grabs onto Heero and won't let go* 

Star-chan: Turkeys are trying to get me! Don't let the demon turkeys get me! I'm too cute to die!!! I WANT TO LIVE!!!!!!!!! 

Heero: *sigh*

*from hanger* 

Narrator: SOMEONE GET THIS CREEPY OLD GUY AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!! 

Bob: Oh hell…

*they all run back to hanger…well Heero drags Star-chan who's still going on about turkeys…to see Dr. J. poking the Narrator with a tongue depressor* 

Narrator: Help me! This freak is poking me with a tongue depressor and keeps muttering something about tests!!! GET HIM THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!

 Duo: Come on Doc. Lets go…

*Duo and Trowa drag him away* 

Dr. J.: BUT I MUST PREFORM TESTS!!!! TESTS!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!                        

*back to the…others*

Heero: Okay Bob let her go.

Bob: Fine. *lets Narrator go*

Star-chan: I'M A BUNNY!!!! WITH TEETH LIKE THIS!!!! *starts biting Narrator*

Narrator: ACK!!! GET OFF OF ME YOU PSYCO!!!

*Star-chan doesn't budge*

Narrator: Screw this!!! *clears throat* Star-baka lost her sugar high and was left with a BIG headache.

Star-chan: *stops biting* Whoa…my sugar high is gone, but I have this BIG headache…oooh dizzy…*falls to floor* @_@

Everyone else: -_-;;;;;

*the next day*

Dr. J.: Come on! Let me do tests on you!!!!!

Bob: No.

Dr. J.: COME ON!!!!

Bob: ….no.

Dr. J.: _come on!!!!!!!! _

Bob: NO YOU OLD CREEPY MORTAL THINGY!!! YOU MAY NOT RUN TEST ON ME!!!!!

Dr. J.: *pout…weird I know…* Phooey! *weirder still* 

Bob: *sigh* But you may _observe the Awe-inspiring Future Ruler Of The Earth for one month._

Dr. J.: SUCCESS!!!!!!!!!! *ahem* I mean okay…if I have to…

To Be Continued….

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Star-chan: No for real this is the end for today!

Bob: Thank bunnies©! (the © thingy means mine!!!! MINE!!!!)

Li Draco: I thought there was going to be a guest person today…

Star-chan: Change of plans that will be _next chapter…which will also be the last. _

Bob: Really?

Star-chan: !_! Yep. My baby's all grown up! *sob* 

Li Draco: Right….

Star-chan: Anyway I hope you liked this chapter!!! I know it's not as good as chapter 4 but it was still entertaining wasn't it?

Li Draco: Just review her please.

Bob: Bye all! 

Star-chan: Hey! Don't I get a say in this?!!!

Bob and Li: ….Nope!!!

~ Star-chan, Bob and Li Draco

Star-chan: Hehehe they can't stop me!!!

Bob: Stop that Star-baka!!!!

Star-chan: Rats! I've been caught!!!!

Li Draco: I will hunt you down!

Star-chan: EEP!

Bob: Sorry Steggi-chan for you not being in this chapter….it's Star-baka's fault!

Star-chan: Okay well um…have fun reviewing!!! …And it was not Bob!!!!

Li Draco: I'm coming for you Star-chan!!!

Relena: HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU HERE?!!!! 

Star-chan, Bob and Li: O.O HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET IN THE AN?!!!!!!!!!

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Star-chan: Review and send reinforcements!!!!!!!! 

R&R…..it does a body good….because we won't sic demon bunnies on you! ^___^  


	6. Um what's with the squirrels?

Bob: That's it I've had it!!! MINIONS!!! Bring forth the silver one…

*Bob's minions drag Star-chan to him*

Star-chan: Hey watch it!!! Watch the hands buddy! Owie!!! That hurts!!! 

Bob: Star-chan…

Star-chan: …Yes?

Bob: You will clear up the hair thing right now!!!

Star-chan: Alright! Alright already!!! Bob does _not have blue hair. His hair is black; it's his eyes that are blue. _

Bob: Much better…minions take her away.

Star-chan: What in the hell?! Where did these minions come from anyway?!! Bob?! Bob where are they taking me?! Bob you can't do this to me!!! LI! HELP ME!!!!! 

Li Draco: *sigh* Bob…let her go…

Bob: Do I have to?

Li Draco: Yes….

Bob: *pout* Fine…minions let her go.

Narrator: *sigh* No one likes me….

Bob: Good for you. LEAVE!!! 

Narrator: Son of a -*sparkles* 

Star-chan: O.O Narrator was going to say mean things….

Li Draco: Can we please get on with the fic? You've kept your readers waiting for over a week.

Star-chan: *gasp* I _have!!!! I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON!!!!!! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!!!!!!!!!_

Li & Bob: No comment.

Star-chan: !_! *sob*

Narrator: ON TO THE REVIEWERS!!!!!!

Bob: What the-?! I told you to leave!!! MINOINS!!! Get her.

Narrator: ACK!!! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!! _REVENGE!!!!_

Star-chan: I love reviews….

Bob: Will you just get this over with?!

Li Draco: I would like to get this fic over with sometime soon…

Star-chan: Fine! Rush rush rush! 

Bob & Li: *glare*

Star-chan: ALRIGHT ALREADY!!!! 

**Ellie Maxwell: Star-chan: ^_______^ I'M SOOOO GLAD YOU LIKE IT!!! **

Bob: Steggi-chan!!! Help me!!! 

Star-chan: Um…yeah…we're going to need your help in the AN so….okay….

Li Draco: Konnichiwa….Ja…..

Star-chan: _ Nice Li. Real nice….Well I hope you like this chappy!

Bob: Not again! 

Star-chan: What?! What now?

Li Draco: NEXT!

Bob: Steggi-chan….don't leave me…..

**Lady Karma Metra: Star-chan: ….Nope…Bob has black hair…_blue is the color of his eyes…._**

Bob: …….*is all nervous*  *all of a sudden a blond haired blue _eyed …muse, dressed all in black…with black wings…pops up*_

Steg: BOB!!!!!! *glomp*

Bob: Steggi-chan!!! *to Kis the muse* This is my girlfriend, Chibbi Steggi.

Steg: *narrows her eyes* Bob is _my Future Ruler Over All Of Earth!!! MINE!!! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!!!! *pulls dagger out of nowhere*_

Star-chan: Can we _please not have any bloodshed? Please?_

Bob: Fine….

Steg: Alright…..*to Kis* You leave my Bob alone!!! 

Star-chan: ^^;;; Well um…thank you for the review! 

Li Draco: Next….

**Rinoa Twin: Star-chan: Hey Rinoa-chan!!! Is Dr. J bothering Kyou-kun? *growl* J!!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!! **

Dr. J: What?

Star-chan: You stay away from Kyou-kun! You here me?! AWAY!!!

Dr. J: *pout* You never let me have any fun….

Star-chan: Damn right….leave me.

Dr. J: Fine. *leaves*

Star-chan: *to Rinoa-chan* YOUR WRITING IS NOT SUCKY!!! _All of my muses love it!!! Even Bob!!! He's a hard one to please. I hope to see more of your fic soon! Thanks for the reviews!!!_

**WriterDude****: Star-chan: Thank you! **

Bob: What the hell is LOL?!

Star-chan: *sigh* It means laugh out loud you baker!

Li Draco: Star-chan, don't talk anymore.

Star-chan: But-

Li Draco: No talking!

Star-chan: *nod*

Li Draco: NEXT!

**SquirrelnoShi****: Star-chan: *light-bulb thingy* What a GREAT idea!!! Don't worry all your questions _will be answered in this chapter of "The Device"! Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Sky Fire: Star-chan: Sorry for the lack of Quatre…um I'll think of someway to have more of him in this chapter. To make up for it….*uses authoress powers* *pop* Here's Quatre!!!**

Quatre: Hello Star-chan! What can I do for you?

Star-chan: Well Q-babe would you mind just sitting here and looking cute for a moment?

Quatre: Sure….*sits* Um…why may I ask am I doing this?

Star-chan: Well one of my reviewers thinks that there wasn't enough of you in the previous chapters….Oh how rude of me! Quatre this is Sky Fire. Sky Fire this is Quatre. (duh!)

Quatre: Hello Miss Sky Fire. How are you today?

Star-chan: Isn't he kawaii?!!!! *lets Quatre sit there and look cute for a little*  Okay well there you go Sky Fire!!! Hope you enjoyed it!

Quatre: It was a pleasure meeting you Miss.

Star-chan: Awwww cute!!! Well thanks for the review!!!

**Alex: Star-chan: Yes the turkeys stalk me….damn turkeys!!!!!! **

Li Draco: Will you PLEASE just stop obsessing over the "turkeys" and get on with the fic!!!!

Bob: Whoa….you made Li yell….she never yells….you are is so much trouble Star-chan!

Star-chan: Hell! Well Thank you soooooo much for the review! This is the last chappy so I hope you like it!!! 

Bob: What the hell is it with you and your "chappies"?!!!

Star-chan: ??? What?

Li Draco: And we're done! Good day.

Star-chan: Well thank you all for the great reviews!!! TO THE DISCLAIMER!!!

Disclaimer: We do **_NOT own Gundam Wing….pixie stix…Pepsi…or anything else that would make me a lot of money. Chibbi Steggi (a.k.a Steg a.k.a Steggi-chan) belongs to _****Ellie Maxwell. I own Bob Evil©, Li Draco©, Narrator© and the plot for "The Device"©. NO STEALING!!! I also own myself, Star-chan. If you would like to borrow any muses or plot ideas you may ask. I will have my e-mail at the end of this fic. Oh and the thing with the squirrels (that's coming later) that was inspired by ****SquirrelnoShi. Everyone got that? Good. ON TO THE FIC!!!!!**

Title: "The Device" – Chapter 6 Um…what's with the squirrels? 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

[Last time on "The Device" – 

Dr. J.: Come on! Let me do tests on you!!!!!

Bob: No.

Dr. J.: COME ON!!!!

Bob: ….no.

Dr. J.: _come on!!!!!!!! _

Bob: NO YOU OLD CREEPY MORTAL THINGY!!! YOU MAY NOT RUN TEST ON ME!!!!!

Dr. J.: *pout…weird I know…* Phooey! *weirder still* 

Bob: *sigh* But you may _observe the Awe-inspiring Future Ruler Of The Earth for one month._

Dr. J.: SUCCESS!!!!!!!!!! *ahem* I mean okay…if I have to…]

*a month later…I know I'm lazy…just shut up and read* 

Narrator: One month had passed without much incident…well…nothing major… Anyway, Star-chan and the others went to school everyday, as promised, and sat through all of Relena-baka's boring speeches. Li only tried to stab her once. Now everyone is in the hanger waiting for Dr. J's big announcement.

*in the hanger*

Dr. J: Well after one month of observations I have come to the conclusion that Robert  S. Evil is not human. *silence*

Trowa: And….?

Dr. J: And what? That's it.

Bob: My name is Bob.

Dr. J: Whatever you say Robert. 

Bob: *glare* 

Duo: You mean to tell me that you had all of us meet you out here so that you could announce that Bobby here isn't human? Something we all knew since day one!

Dr. J: Yes.

Bob: My name is Bob.

Duo: Inconceivable. 

Li Draco: Big words, oh braided one.

Wufei: *snicker*

Heero: Bob?

Bob: Yes Heero?

Heero: Are you ever going to fix that "device"?

Bob: IT'S "THE DIVICE" MORTAL!!!! And I fixed that weeks ago.

Star-chan: You mean to tell me that we sat through Relena-baker's (remember that she has yet to grasp the concept that is 'baka'.) stupid ass speeches for nothing?!!!

Bob: Um….yes?

Star-chan: You are so going down! *goes to beat him but Heero holds her back)

Heero: Not right now Star-chan. 

Star-chan: *pout* Fine. I'll maim him later…

Li Draco: So does this mean we'll be leaving soon?

Bob: Yes. We leave in one week.  

*one week later*

Narrator: During the past week Star-chan, Li Draco and Robert S. Evil-

Bob: MY NAME IS BOB DAMN IT!!!

Narrator: As I was saying- Robert S. Evil packed all of their belongings and said their 'good-byes'. There were only a few encounters with Relena-baka. Lets just say that a certain someone left a certain *cough*ugly*cough* pink limo unlocked, and said limo found its way onto a large hill with the emergency brake left off. Said car then rolled right into the (empty) office of a certain psycho pacifist. School has been closed for the rest of the month. Everyone gathered in the hanger for their final good-byes. 

Bob: Well mortals…this is good-bye.

Star-chan: !_! I'll miss you all!!! *glomps Heero*

Li Draco: …..*looks at Wufei*

Wufei: Good-bye onna.

Trowa: It was nice to meet you all.

Heero: Hn. (okay according to my "Heero to English" dictionary what he just said was… "Good-bye Star-chan I'll miss you." Awww cute!) 

Duo: See ya!

Quatre: You are welcome to come back anytime. 

Star-chan: Thanks Q-babe! 

Dr. J: Do you have to go? I wanted to run some tests!!! 

Everyone: *glare* 

Dr. J: I mean…bye….

*sparkles* *Narrator pops up*

Narrator: Farewell!!! 

Bob: What the-?! Never mind….Good-bye mortals! 

*pulls out "The Device" is just about to hit a button when*

RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*the sound of ripping paper echoed off the walls of the hanger*

Duo: What the hell was that?!

Star-chan: PIXIE STIX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M COMING BABIES!!!!!!!!!!! *runs off* 

*in a corner of the hanger*

Relena: Yes come on bitch. Come get the pixie stix….*insane laughter*

*Star-chan pops up*

Star-chan: PIXIE-

*THUD*

*cage falls over Star-chan and pixie sticks*

Star-chan: stix?!!          

Relena: Time to die bitch!!! Heero is mine!!!!!!!!! DIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!! *is about to hit Star-chan with sledge hammer when squirrels from all over the world pop up and attack*

Relena: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! HEEEEEERRRRRROOOOO!!!!!!!!! SAVE MEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! 

*by this time everyone is there just kinda watching*

Duo: Um…what's with the squirrels?

Bob: Well some mortal thingy gave me a card at school when they saw that Relena-baka was giving us some trouble. 

Heero: And the squirrels got here how?

Bob: On the card it said that if we needed protection to call the number then everything else would be taken care of…hence the squirrels.

*in cage* 

Star-chan: Squeaker squeak, squeak squeaken. 

Squirrel number 3223: Squeak squeak!

Star-chan: Squeak?!

Squirrel #3223: *nods its little squirrel head* Squeaken.

Star-chan: Squeaken squeak squeak squeaker!!!

*back to everyone else*

Everyone: O.o 

Heero: Um Star-chan….what are you doing?

Star-chan: I made a friend!!! 

Heero: O…kay.

*back to Relena* 

Relena: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET THEM OFF!!! GET THEM OFF!!! 

*in cage* 

Star-chan: Um as much as I like the company in here…*points to pixie stix* …would you please….GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE?!!!!!!!

*back to everyone*

Everyone (except Relena-baka and squirrels): -_-;;; 

*they get Star-chan out of the cage*

Star-chan: Thank you. 

*back to Relena* 

Relena: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*everyone else*

Quatre: So…should we help?

Duo: The squirrels? You bet!

Quatre: I was talking about helping-

Relena: HEEEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOOO!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!

Quatre: ….Never mind.

*they walk off…leaving the squirrels to take care of Relena-baka*

Bob: Well I guess it's time to leave…

Quatre: Are you sure you have everything?

Li Draco: Yes we have everything. *points to the pile of bags*

Star-chan: Bob? I don't remember you bringing _that bag. *points to a really big bag that has "Bob's bag…really it's mine…really!" written all over it*_

Bob: It's mine….*using telepathy…yes he has telepathy* You say one more thing about the bag and I swear that you will not live long enough to regret it.

Star-chan: O…okay…

Trowa: Okay about what Star-chan?

Star-chan: Um….okay I'm ready to go!!! 

Trowa: Alright…

Bob: Good-bye mortals. *pulls out "The Device"*

Star-chan: OOOOOOOO BUTTONS!!!! *before anyone could blink she took "The Device"* 

Bob: What the?! STAR-BAKA!!! GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!!!!!!

Star-chan: BUTTONS! BUTTONS! MUST PRESS BUTTONS!!!!! *pushes random buttons*

*POP*

*an odd black cloud appeared in front of everyone*

Star-chan: Oops….

Everyone else: -_-;;;

*the black cloud disappears to reveal….*

Mysterious figure person: BOB!!!!!! *Mysterious figure person latches onto Bob* 

Bob:  Steggi-chan?!

Star-chan: EEP! SHE'S NOT GOING TO BITE ME IS SHE?!!!!

Li Draco: This is going to be a long day….

G-boys: o.O ????

Heero: (can you guess what he's going to say?!!!) Who are you and who do you work for? *he has a gun by the way…*

Bob: Put the gun down oh trigger happy one. This *gestures to a teen-age girl with waist length blond hair, blue eyes, black jeans and vest top and black wings…yes wings* is Steggi-chan. My girlfriend. 

Duo: That babe is your girlfriend?!!! 

*Steggi-chan and Bob both launch themselves at the braided baka* 

Steggi-chan: *while choking him* INSOLENT MORTAL!!!!!!! 

Bob: YOU WILL REGRET THAT COMMENT HUMAN!!!!

Star-chan & Li: -_-;;;

Star-chan: They are perfect for each other… 

Duo: @_@

Quatre: Don't you think we should help him?

Wufei: I say the braided baka deserves it.

Trowa: //_-;;; (hehehe I always wanted to do that…Bob: Will you stop with these annoying so called AN's and get on with it!!! Star-chan: You are no fun!)

Heero: Hn…

Trowa: Perhaps we should put an end to this…Duo is starting to turn blue.

Star-chan: *sigh* Alright…Come on Li.

Li Draco: Whatever….

*Star-chan and Li _try to get Steggi-chan and Bob off of Duo*_

Star-chan: *pull* Come _on Steg! LET GO!!!_

Steggi-chan: *growl* 

Star-chan: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! SHE BIT ME!!! YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN STEG!!!!!!!! DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! *lunges at Steggi-chan but starts to glow blue while being suspended in mid-air*

Bob: *all blue and glowy* No one touches Steggi-chan. No one.

Star-chan: !_! I'm so so sorry!!!! Please don't kill me!!!!

Li Draco: I'm getting a migraine. Bob put Star-baka down, Steg let go of Duo, Star-chan don't try to kill Steg and everyone just shut the hell up!

*Bob puts Star-chan down*

*Steg lets go of Duo*

*Star-chan doesn't try to kill Steg*

*silence*

Li Draco: Much better. 

Relena: HA HAHA HA HAHA HAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! YOU THOUGHT THAT A BUNCH OF RABID RODENTS WOULD BE ENOUGH TO STOP ME?!!! I'M RELENA PEACECRAFT!!! YOU CAN'T STOP ME!!! NO ONE CAN STOP ME!!!  I'M THE PRINCESS OF THE WORLD! I CAN NOT BE STOP-

*Star-chan pulls out her flame-thrower…did you forget about it?*

Star-chan: Can I Hee-chan?

Heero: *nod* 

Star-chan: *grin* You're so good to me! 

Relena: BLAH BLAH BLAH. BLAH BLAH BLAH!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!! BOW BEFORE ME!!!!!! 

Star-chan: *aim* *fire…literally* 

Relena: O.O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs out of mansion…..on fire…^_______^* 

Star-chan: Mission accomplished  

Heero: *smirk*

Star-chan: O.O OH NO!!! SQUIRRELY!!! *runs to squirrels* 

Squirrels: @_@ 

Star-chan: Oh you poor things!!! BOB! HELP THEM!!!

Bob: *sigh* This is so below me….*gets all glowy then squirrels wake up*

Squirrels: SQEAKETY!!!! 

Star-chan: AWWWW CUTE!!!!!!!!! 

Bob: WE'RE LEAVING NOW!!!

Star-chan: !_! Okay….

Steggi-chan: Bob Bob Bob Bob!!!! *glomp*

Li Draco: *ahem*

Bob: ….Okay! Star-chan! Get your ass over here!!!!

Star-chan: Okay…..*gives Heero a kiss* I'm ready!!!

Heero: *blush* (Star-chan: I say I've done pretty well in this fic…I've made Trowa laugh and Heero blush! SUCCESS!!! Bob: What the hell did I just tell you?! NO MORE AN'S! Star-chan: *pout* Fine….)

*the four of them gather around their bags *remember Steg makes four* …Star-chan has a squirrel on her shoulder…..O.O WHAT?!!!*

Steggi-chan: Star-baka why do you have a _squirrel on your shoulder?_

Star-chan: I made a friend! His name is Rupert! ^_^

Everyone else: O.o;;;

Li Draco: Whatever. Bye Wufei. *bow* 

*Star-chan pushes Li into Wufei….they are now kissing….great….*

Star-chan: BYE BYE HEE-CHAN!!! *glomp*  

Bob: Once again…good-bye mortals.

Star-chan: BYE BYE Q-BABE!!!! BYE BYE DUO-KUN!!! BYE BYE TROWA-KUN!!! BYE BYE WU-CHAN!!!! BYE BYE….CREEPY OLD GUY!!! 

Dr. J: My name is Dr. J!

Star-chan: Uh huh….BYE SQUIRRELIES!!! 

Squirrels: Squeakity!!! 

Dr. J: *looks at Steggie-chan* Can I do tests on her?

Everyone: NO!!!

Dr. J: Phooey! 

Steggi-chan: Come on! The Future Ruler Over All Of Earth is waiting!!!!

Star-chan & Li: -_-;;; Coming….

*the _five (Star-chan: I get to take Rupert with me!!! Bob: STAR-BAKA!!! Star-chan: EEP! Gotta go!) of them gather around the bags…lets see if they actually make it this time…*_

Bob: For the LAST time…good-bye mortals!

Li Draco: Konnichiwa minna-san. *bow*

Star-chan: !_! BYE BYE!!!!!

Steggi-chan: See ya!!! *latches onto Bob*

Rupert: Squeaken! 

Everyone except Star-chan: O.o

*sparkle*

Narrator: FAREWELL GUNDAM PILOTS!!!!

Everyone else: WHAT THE HELL?!!!

Bob: We're leaving before you idiots can get into anymore trouble!

*Bob takes out "The Device" and presses a button everyone waves until…*

*POP*

*they 'pop' up back in Star-chan, Bob & Li's place*

Star-chan: HOME!!! HOME HOME HOME!!!!!! *runs to her room* See Rupert? This is going to be your room! 

Rupert: Squeakity squeak!!

Star-chan: You're silly!

Bob: Star-baka get out here and claim you baggage! 

Star-chan: *comes out of room…with Rupert* Okay….mine mine mine mine….okay I'm done!!! 

Li Draco: *grabs her _one bag then takes it to her room really quick*_

*Bob and Steggi-chan grab the rest of the bags…including one marked "Bob's bag…really it's mine…really!"*

Star-chan: What's in that bag Bob?

Bob: Um….stuff…yes _stuff. _

Li: Come on what's in it?

Steggi-chan: Bob doesn't have to answer you insolent mortals!!! Right Bob?

Bob: Right Steggi-chan. Lets go. *grabs bag….everything falls out…* Damn!

Li Draco: *picks up something* Wasn't this in Dr. J's lab?

Bob: ….Maybe….

Star-chan: O.O YOU STOLE?!!!! FROM DR. J?!!! FOR WHAT?!

Rupert: Squeak!

Bob: To help improve my lab….along with some machines that I've designed….

Star-chan: We're doomed!!!!

Bob: I've had enough of you foolish mortal. COME STEGGI-CHAN! TO "THE LAB"!

*Bob and Steggi-chan go to "The Lab"

Star-chan: DOOMED!!!!!! DOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMEEEEEEDDDDD!!!!!!! 

Li Draco: Shut up! I'm going to go take a nap…

Star-chan: Awww Li-chan is missing her Wu-chan isn't she? 

Li Draco: I hate you.

Star-chan: Do you want to borrow my Wufei plushie? 

Li Draco: Go die.

Star-chan: You can snuggle up with it!

Li Draco: If you wish to live I suggest that you shut up right now.

Star-chan: You can talk to it too!

Li Draco: That's it! I've had it! *throw knife at Star-chan's head*

Star-chan: EEP!!! 

*duck*

*THUNK*

*faint*

Star-chan: @_@

*Li goes to her room*

Rupert: Squeaker squeaken squeak squeakity?

*from the lab* 

*BOOM*

*insane laughter*

The End…….for now Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha*coughcoughcough* …pain….

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Star-chan: I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait!!!

Rupert: Squeak!

Star-chan: Rupert says to review! He's so cute!!! ^______^

Bob: Is that it?

Star-chan: !_! Yep…that's the end of "The Device"….WAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Li Draco: Halleluiah!

Bob: FINALLY!!!

Steggi-chan: I wasn't in it enough!

Bob: YEAH! 

Star-chan: I don't want to here it! There will be another fic!!! We are going to Harry Potter land soon! 

Bob: Yes….I shall meet Vold-

Star-chan: DON'T SAY THAT NAME!!!!!!!!

Steggi-chan: VOLDEMORT! VOLDEMORT! VOLDEMORT!

Star-chan: O.O *faint*

Rupert: Squeakity? 

Li Draco: Well at least she's quiet….

Bob: That's always a good thing…

Star-chan: *pops back up* Well I hope you enjoyed "The Device"!!! I hope you did!!! 

Bob: I, frankly, don't give a flying rats a-

Star-chan: O.O BOB!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Steggi-chan: You can't tell Bob no!

Star-chan: Wanna bet?!

Steggi-chan: DIE!!! 

Star-chan: OW SHE BIT ME AGAIN!!!! 

Li Draco: This stops now.

Bob: Come on Steggi-chan…stop biting Star-chan….come on now…let go now… STEGGI-CHAN!

Steggi-chan: *all angelic like* Yes oh Future Ruler Over All Of Earth?

Star-chan: I THINK I'M BLEEDING!!!

Li Draco: Oh get a grip you're not bleeding.

Star-chan: Oh yeah?! Then what do you call this?! *red stuff all over her arm*

Li Draco: That's not blood….Star-chan where did you get ketchup? 

Star-chan: Hell! Oh will you look at the time…well gotta go! REVIEW!!!

Steggi-chan: GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!!!!

Star-chan: They'll never find me here.

Steggi-chan: FOUND YOU!!!!

Star-chan: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs off*

Steggi-chan: YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!!!!!!!

Rupert: Squeak?

Bob: This might take a little while….email Star-baka at s.star@sbcglobal.net with any questions, comments or if you just want to talk to the baka….good bye.


End file.
